Naruto the Republics Last Hope
by KuronoDono12
Summary: Naruto who was trained by Jedi Master Shaak Ti before her Death is trained by Darth Vader to help bring down the Empire, Upon doing so he receives a visit from the spirit of Shaak Ti who tells him there is a way to go back and stop the empire form ever rising. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Language, Lemons NaruxSmall harem Naruto x Aayla Secura x ? x ? full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Reflecting and Visits

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Well here is my newest story it is a Naruto x Star Wars crossover challenge that Lawrence Helmbain challenged me to do.**

**Naruto is the former apprentice of Shaak Ti but when she was killed he became the secret apprentice of Darth Vader along with Galen Merrick aka Starkiller.**

**Two weeks after the Empire falls Naruto along with Garrick and Luke are visited by the ghosts of Shaak Ti, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker who inform them that a Worm Hole has formed in the Maw that if your caught in before it closes will transport them to before the Empire was founded.**

**Naruto along with Galen decide to go to the past to change it.**

**Naruto will use two red lightsabers to start but will get a green one not long after going back in time, use Force Lightning, and sometimes Force Choke.**

**His flagship will look like a Super Star Destroyer but have tech from around the Clone Wars Era**

**He will have 10,000 Storm troopers, 500 Droid Commandos, 200 Droidekas, 100 Magna Guards, 1,000 Droid Starfighters that are painted white to show they belong to him, 600 Republic Gunships, 150 ARC-170 Starfighters, 75 Y-Wing Bombers *The Clone War ones not the Rebellion ones*, 100 V-19 Torrents, and 300 ATT droid tanks that have been upgraded so that the tanks themselves are droids.**

**Naruto will have all this due to him only having 1 ship when he goes to the past, also he won't be able to replace any of his forces for a while.**

**Naruto and Galen will ally with the Jedi and in response the Jedi will send Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Luminara Unduli as representatives aboard Naruto's ship **

Sitting in a meditative stance was an 18 year old blonde haired male wearing dark brown robes and black combat boots; this man was Naruto Uzumaki and he was currently reflecting on his life so far. He remembered when his parents were killed in a starship accident when the engine of the ship they were riding on had a catastrophic failure causing the ship to explode killing everyone in it.

He remembered first hearing about his parent's death on the extranet when he was only around 5 years old which caused him to run away from home. He remembered running for what seemed like hours until he came across someone who would change his life forever Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who had been on the run from the Empire for a few years after the fall of the Republic.

Naruto remembered finding her wounded from a blaster bolt to her leg and healing her with some bacta patches he always kept on him. He remembered talking with Shaak Ti about the Jedi who he had always looked up to and after her testing his blood finding out that he was force sensitive. How Shaak Ti told him she would take him as a Padawan if he wanted and him agreeing.

Naruto smiles slightly remembering his training and how for the next 8 years Shaak Ti taught him in the ways of the force and him taking to it like a sponge to water. His smile drops when he remembers the day his master was taken from him. A small group of pirates had spotted them without them noticing and reported their location to the Empire. A day later a group of Sith Inquisitors led by Darth Vader himself attacked and in the battle that followed all of the Inquisitors were killed however his master had been fatally wounded.

As he watched the life fade from his masters eyes Naruto felt his world crashing around him for the second time in his and nearly gave into the Dark Side of the force something that Darth Vader noticed. Naruto remembered how instead of killing him; Darth Vader told him he was to become his secret apprentice alongside another who he would meet soon. Naruto remembered asking Vader why he would do this and why he should join him before being shocked by Vader's response.

***Flashback***

Naruto kneeled next the lifeless body of his Master who had become like a second mother to him since he had begun learning the ways of the force as his anger begins to build and he begins to subconsciously tap into the dark side of the force causing the ground around him to begin to break apart and large chunks to begin to levitate before he realizes what he is doing and stops.

Darth Vader just stand there watching as the teenager before him nearly gives into the dark side and the power he has and begins to think _"Such power and he looks no older than 13. If I can convince him to become my apprentice then my long plan to right the many wrongs I have done will be that much closer. He is able to come back from using the dark side which means that he won't give into it and therefore be able to use both sides of the force." _As Darth Vader thinks this he formulates a plan to get the boy to join him and help with his plan.

Vader takes a step forward and notices the boy tense up slightly "You have much power inside you boy that much is obvious by the fact that you are able to come back from using the Dark Side of the force" he says getting the boys attention.

Naruto gets up and turns around to look at Vader before glaring at him "Why should I join you, because of you my Master who I thought of as a second mother since my parents died is dead! Why should I join someone who not only turned their back on the ways of the Jedi but is one of the key reasons behind the destruction of the Jedi Order" he yells at the Dark Lord remembering how Shaak Ti told him about Darth Vader's role in the down fall of the Jedi Order.

Vader sighs inside of his helmet "You should join me because there is more at stake than you know" he says slightly shocking Naruto "I know my past actions are deplorable and that I betrayed everything the Jedi Order stood for" he says sounding genuinely regretful "However for the last few years I have been secretly aiding a rebellion that will someday take down the empire" Vader says shocking Naruto who uses the force to tell if Vader is lying and finds no lies in what he just said.

Darth Vader looks at the boy "With your help my plan to bring about the downfall of the Empire and return it to the Republic will be that much easier" he says looking at Naruto whose eyes widen "However in order for you to combat the dark side and reach your full potential you must learn to wield both the dark side and light side of the force in harmony" he says shocking Naruto.

Naruto looks at Vader before narrowing his eyes "Nice try but you can't fool me I will never join the dark side and become a Sith" he says glaring at Vader.

Darth Vader just shakes his head "No you won't that was clear when you stopped yourself from succumbing to the dark side a few minutes ago" he says shocking Naruto "You have the rare ability to wield the dark side without succumbing to it" the dark lord continues shocking Naruto. Vader continues to look at Naruto "What is your answer; will you join me and learn how to wield both sides of the force in harmony and ultimately help bring down the Empire or will you just go on with your life doing nothing and watching as others suffer under the Empire's rule?" he asks.

Naruto thinks for a minute about his options and what his master would do before he comes to a decision "I will join you and help overthrow the Empire and bring back the Republic, I only ask one thing" he says with determination in his eyes "If it looks like I am succumbing to the dark side instead of wielding it in harmony with the light side I ask that you strike me down" he says not wanting to become a sith.

Vader looks at Naruto seeing determination in his eyes and smiles slightly behind his mask "Very well you have my word that if I feel you are succumbing to the dark side I will strike you down before you become a sith" he says getting a nod from the boy "Now how about introducing yourself".

Naruto nods his head "I am Padawan Naruto Uzumaki formerly under the tutelage of Jedi Master Shaak Ti before her death" he says bowing to Darth Vader.

Vader smiles behind his helmet "It is nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki now come along we have much to do and I have much to teach you before we attempt to bring down the Empire" he says before he leads Naruto to his transport ship.

***End Flashback***

For the next 5 years Naruto learned how to wield the dark side and light side of the force in harmony from Darth Vader while going on secret missions assigned to him to help the Rebellion. He also met Vader's other secret apprentice Galen Mareck and the two became fast friends to the point that they were brothers in all but blood.

Naruto and Galen would go on missions to aid the rebellion secretly acquiring supplies such as ships, weapons, food, medicine and people for the Rebellion. Naruto also got his hands on an old Venator-Class Star Destroyer from the Clone Wars Era that he had named the _**"Kyuubi no Kitsune"**_. He had upgraded and retrofitted it so much that it could classified as a Super Star Destroyer like Vader's flagship the _"Executor". _

Naruto had also gotten his hands on a bunch of ships and droids from the Clone Wars which included 500 Droid Commandos, 200 Droidekas, 100 Magna Guards, 1,000 Droid Starfighters that were painted white with orange stripes to show they belong to him, 600 Republic Gunships, 150 ARC-170 Starfighters, 75 Y-Wing Bombers ***The Clone War ones not the Rebellion ones***, 100 V-19 Torrents, and 300 ATT droid tanks that had been upgraded so that the tanks themselves are droids. Darth Vader had also given him 10,000 Stormtroopers from his personal 501 Legion all of whom were completely loyal to Vader and in turn Naruto when Vader ordered told them that they were to follow Naruto now. They also didn't have Order 66 implanted in them which eliminated the possibility of them betraying Naruto.

Naruto had helped the rebellion get a hold of the plans to the Death Star by stealing them and handing them to Senator Bail Organa who gave them to his daughter Leia Organa. He had warned the Rebellion when their bases were compromised giving them time to get the majority of their forces out before the Empire even arrived.

One of the biggest surprises was when Vader told him that he had learned that Luke Skywalker was his son and Vader ordering him to keep an eye on Luke from the shadows to keep him safe. Finally a little over a month ago the Rebellion had won and defeated the Empire when they blew up the second Death Star above the moon of Endor and killed the Emperor. However it came at a great cost in the form of many rebels dying and the loss of Darth Vader himself who had sacrificed himself to kill the Emperor and save his son Luke therefore redeeming himself and returning to Anakin Skywalker.

As Naruto finished his reflecting on his life he sensed a presence in the room and opened his eyes to see one of the most important people to ever come into his life; the spirit of his late master Shaak Ti smiling at him. Naruto smiles back "Hello Master it is good to finally see you again, I have missed you in the last 5 years" he says smiling at her.

The force ghost of Shaak Ti smiles back "Indeed it is good to see you again too Naruto and I am proud of all that you have done" she says smiling proudly at Naruto "However I am here because the force has found a way to go back in time and possibly prevent the rise of the Empire" she says shocking Naruto before continuing "In the outer reaches of the Maw a Worm Hole has formed that only forms once every 4000 years that allows the someone to go back in time when they pilot their ship into it" she says causing Naruto's eyes to nearly pop out of his skull.

Naruto just stares at Shaak Ti "You mean that if I pilot my ship into the Worm Hole I will be able to go back in time to the Clone Wars and prevent the downfall of the Jedi Order and the Republic itself?" he asks thinking this is too good to be true.

Shaak Ti nods "Yes that is correct, and the force has said that you will be flung into a turning point during the Clone War. However time is limited because the Worm Hole will only be open for a short time" she says.

Naruto gets up and bows to Shaak Ti "Thank you for telling me this master I will inform my friends Galen and Luke about this immediately so that we may set out" he says.

Shaak Ti merely chuckles "There is no need, Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker are telling them as we speak" she says causing Naruto to face plant and her to chuckle some more.

Naruto gets up and rubs the back of his neck while chuckling "I should have known" he mutters before smiling at Shaak Ti "I will get in contact with them immediately Master" he says before walking over to the spirit of Shaak Ti and giving her a hug as best he could with her being a ghost surprising her "I promise you that I will save the Jedi Order and the Republic Master" he says with a smile "I will also save you Master for you became more than a Master to me, you became a second mother to me and one of my biggest regrets has been not being able to tell you before you were killed" he says as a few tears leak from his eyes.

Shaak Ti is shocked by Naruto's statement before she smiles lovingly and wraps her arms around him "I know you will Naruto for I believe in you, and I came to see you as a son during the years I taught you" she says with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

They both stay like that for a few minutes until Naruto backs away and smiles "Now I better get going" he says wiping a few tears from his cheeks and smiling "But I will see you soon _mother_" he says getting a nod from Shaak Ti before she disappears.

Naruto leaves his chambers and rides the turbolift to the command bridge of his flagship the _**"Kyuubi no Kitsune" **_and walks out when the doors open catching the attention of one of the officers who salutes him "Captain on Deck!" the officer yells getting the attention of everyone else on the bridge who stand up and salute Naruto.

Naruto smiles "At ease" he says causing the crew to resume their duties while the officer who noticed him walks up to him "Admiral Rann set a course for Coruscant" he says getting a nod from the now named Admiral Rann who orders the crew to set a course for Courscant.

Naruto walks over to the ship wide communications and turns it on "Attention everyone this is the Captain speaking, a few minutes ago I received a visit from my late master Jedi Master Shaak Ti" he says as everyone onboard stops what they are doing to listen "She informed me that a Worm Hole has opened up in the outer reaches of The Maw that will allow us to go back in time to the Clone Wars and give a chance to prevent the Empire from ever being formed" he says causing many of the crew to drop what they were holding "That's right we have a chance to save countless lives. However this will be a one way trip meaning that we will be stuck in the past" he says.

Naruto sighs slightly "I know what some of you are thinking and I will say it now you all have a choice; you can go with me though the Worm Hole, or you can get off when we reach Coruscant. However I will say this now; I will not hold it against anyone who decides not to go as this is a life changing decision that is all" he says before he turns off the comms and turns to the bridge crews who all have determination in their eyes.

Admiral Rann walks up to Naruto "Sir I believe I can speak for the bridge that we will follow you to hell itself and are with you isn't that right everyone" he says before turning to the bridge crew who all give a cheer before going back to their duties.

Naruto smiles "Thank you Travesh you have always been there for me since I first got this ship; now I have to get in contact with Galen and Luke so please inform me when we reach Coruscant" he says getting a nod from Travesh before he enters the turbolift and returns to his chambers to get in contact with Luke and Galen.

Naruto reaches his chambers and turns on the holo-comms and holograms of Luke Skywalker and Galen Merrick appear "So I take it both of you were contacted about the Worm Hole" he asks getting nods from both of them "Good I don't know about you two but I am taking the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_and going through the Worm Hole because if there is even a chance of this working I am taking it" he says with determination.

Galen nods "I agree and will be going with you where are we going to meet up?" he asks.

Naruto smiles "I am on my way to Coruscant where anyone onboard my ship who doesn't want to go can get off as I gave them the choice after explaining the situation to them, I should reach Coruscant in two days" he says getting a nod from Galen who agrees to meet him there.

Naruto then turns to Luke "Luke I think you should stay behind" he says causing Luke's eyes to widen and as he is about to say something Naruto cuts him off "Luke just listen you are too important for this mission and need to stay here to rebuild the Jedi Order after all we aren't even 100% sure this will work and if all three of us go and it fails then no one will be left to rebuild the Jedi Order" he says getting a nod from Galen.

Luke thinks for a few minutes "You're right Naruto I will stay behind and rebuild the Jedi Order, good luck my friend and may the force be with you" he says before signing off.

Naruto turns to Galen "So I will see in you 2 days and let's hope this works" he says getting a nod from Galen before he signs off. Naruto just sighs and runs his hand through his hair "I hope this works" he says before getting in bed and going to sleep.

2 days later the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_is in orbit above Coruscant and Naruto is standing on the bridge waiting for Galen to reach the bridge after he just docked. Naruto smiles when he thinks back to when the entire crew stood before him in the hangar a few hours ago and told him that they were all with him. Naruto turns to see the turbolift doors open and smiles seeing Galen walk out ***He is in his standard outfit from the first game but his hair is a little longer* **"Galen good to see you ready to change history?" he asks with a smile.

Galen just smiles back "Sounds like fun especially since knowing you will get into a bunch of clusterfucks" he says messing with Naruto.

Naruto just sweatdrops "You're never going to let me live down the time we fell into a huge nest of Rancors are you" he says with a deadpan expression.

Galen just laughs "I don't know considering we will likely get into situations that make that look like a picnic on Naboo there is no telling" he says getting a snicker from Admiral Rann.

Naruto just sighs before turning to Admiral Rann "Admiral set course for the Worm Hole" he says getting a nod from Rann as he turns to the crew and they set a course for the Worm Hole before entering hyperspace.

2 hours later the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_exits hyperspace in front of the worm hole and Naruto turns on the ship wide communication systems "Attention everyone we have reached the worm hole, all hands are to report to battle stations as we have no idea exactly when we will be arriving and I would rather not arrive into a full-scale battle with our pants down that is all" he says before turning off the comms.

Naruto turns to see Galen smirking at him "What its better safe than sorry" he says with a raised eyebrow.

Galen just chuckles "Knowing your luck I'm willing to bet a thousand credits that we will arrive into a full-scale battle" he says with a smirk knowing that Naruto's luck of trouble finding him they will most likely end up right in the middle of a battle.

Naruto just sighs "Fine you're on" he says before turning to the viewport "Enter the worm hole" he says as the ship enters the worm hole and everything goes black for a minute before it reveals they arrive in the past and upon seeing what is in front of him he merely sighs before handing Galen who is smirking a thousand credits.

Right in front of them is a large fleet of Republic and Separatist ships engaging each other and Naruto can only think _"I hate my luck sometimes, and why is that when it comes to gambling in general I have the devil's luck but for some reason trouble always finds me" _before he uses the force to sense if there are any Jedi among the Republic forces and smiles when he senses some and one in particular and begins issuing orders.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival and Council Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Well here is chapter 2 of Naruto the Republics Last Hope and I have to say thank you to everyone who read followed and faved chapter 1 after only being out for a day it already has 72 favs, 93 follows, 1,106 views, and 15 reviews now onto some reviews.**

**Sharius Biology: Sorry but Fem Revan and Bastilla won't be in the story much less the harem, I don't know enough about them to feel comfortable about including them in the story.**

**Mightyvish: I may or may not add Ahsoka to the harem I haven't decided and am currently focused on just starting the story.**

**Plums: this is a Naruto cross over because Naruto was born in the Star Wars Universe, just because he doesn't use justu or the story doesn't take place in the Elemental Nations doesn't make it any less of a crossover, also have you thought that maybe other characters from the Naruto universe were also born in the Star Wars universe and may appear in the story.**

**El Santo Verdugo: Thank you for clarifying that for me but I will still refer to them as Y-wings, its easier for me to remember what I am referring to that way.**

**Avidnarutofan: Thank you for such a detailed review, In regards to Naruto's flagship: Yes it is an old Venator-Class Star Destroyer that has been heavily modified and retrofitted, it has had it's size increased to around a little under half as big as a Super Star Destroyer and has had a large amount of turrets and guns added to it however the firepower of the guns is only at Clone War era levels to compensate for it having so many guns.**

**Now onto the 3 questions you asked I can't reveal any details about them now due to spoilers but they will be explained in either this chapter or the next one.**

**In regards to the Harem I am currently focusing on getting the story started so any additions besides Aayla Secura are not top priority right now, however I will say that one of the girls you suggested may or may not be in it haven't decided yet.**

**Zues501: Naruto will not have any AT-ST or AT-AT's however he may get some AT-TE's at some point later in the story, and in regards to my other Naruto x Star Wars Crossover no I am NOT abandoning it this story was a Challenge issued to me and I wanted to get at least 2 chapters out for it before I continue on my other stories, also my other stories will ALL likely be updated within a week I was just taking a few days off from writing to catch up on some of the stories I am reading and taking a small break from my stories so I don't get burned out.**

**Now onto everyone else you reviewed with encouraging words and compliments THANK YOU it really means a lot when people review and tell me they enjoy my stories. Without further ado on to Chapter 2 of Naruto the Republics Last Hope**

Jedi Master Shaak Ti was standing on the command bridge looking out the viewports at the battle against the Separatists. Standing next to her was Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, and her Padawan Bariss Offee.

Aayla Secura is a blue-skinned Twi'lekk with Chocolate brown eyes, she wore a brown skin-tight leather top that showed off her toned stomach and strained against her High-C to Low-D cup breasts, a pair of skin-tight brown leather pants that hugged her frame and accentuated her curves, and a pair of black combat boots, clipped to her waits were her two lightsabers one on each side of her hips.

Luminara Unduli is a woman with pale yellow-green skin and blue eyes, on her chin were a series of interlocking black diamond tattoos. She wore the standard Jedi robes along with a black headdress, clipped to her waist was her lightsaber.

Bariss Offee is a pale-green skinned woman with green eyes, wearing the standard Jedi robes, and like her master also wore a black headdress however hers was almost like a veil, and a pair of black combat boots, she also had a lightsaber clipped to her waist. ***I apologize for the lack of detail in my description of their oufits but I can't describe clothes to save my life***

As the four Jedi watch the battle unfold they notice what looks like a lightning storm in space before what appears to be a Venator-Class Star Destroyer appears from within it. However unlike regular Venator's it was at least 3-4 times bigger and had many more gun turrets.

The four Jedi just stare at the ship that seemed to appear out of nowhere for a moment until Aayla asks the question that is on all of their minds "Are all of you seeing this or is it just me?" she asks getting nods from the other Jedi "Good for a second there I thought I was going crazy" she says before they notice the ship launching fighters.

One of the officers on the bridge looks over his monitor "Generals the unknown ship is launching V-19's and bombers; and is currently attacking the Separatists" the officer says causing the four Jedi to sigh in relief before they regain their composure. Suddenly the ship rocks violently and the same officer yells out "Generals we have multiple breaches and our being boarded, droids are on levels 5-6, and 8-9" he yells.

Shaak Ti rushes into action "Order troopers to converge on the droids" she says before turning to her fellow Jedi "Master Luminara you and Padawan Bariss will handle the droids on levels 5-6, while Knight Secura and I handle the ones on levels 8-9" she says getting nods from her fellow Jedi before they all set out to repel the boarders.

Meanwhile on the command bridge of the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_Naruto had just finished ordering fighters and bombers to be launched when he notices boarding pods slam into the ship that he sensed has the four Jedi aboard and turns to Galen "Galen you have command of the ship until I get back, I am going to help the Jedi repel the droids that have boarded their ship" he says getting a nod from Galen before he rushes off to the hangar and gets in one of the empty V-19's and blasts out of the hangar.

Naruto pilots his way through the chaos that is the battle dodging laser fire from both sides and taking out a few enemy Vulture droids along the way before he passes through the shield that guards the hangar entrance of the Republic ship and notices two of the Jedi slicing through wave after wave of droids before he lands the V-19 and jumps out of the cockpit rushing to aid them igniting both his green and red lightsaber along the way.

Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura had made it to the hangar and were currently slicing through wave after wave of droids when out of the corner of her eye she notices a V-19 land in the hangar before a someone jumps out of the cockpit wearing the standard Jedi hood robe over what appears to be Jedi battle armor that has been painted black and has red, orange, and blue stripes on it, and a pair of black combat boots. She is surprised when he pulls out two lightsabers and even more surprised and a little on guard when he ignites their blades and one of them is red while the other is green and he begins slicing through droids.

Naruto slices through the droids cutting some in half, dismembering others, slamming others into the wall with a **Force Push **and deflecting blaster fire back at them hitting them in various places. Naruto slices the last of the droids in half before skewering its head with his green lightsaber blade into its head as it falls before deactivating his lightsabers and turning to look the two Jedi and smiles behind his hood seeing who it is "Are you two alright?" he alright he asks before lowering his hood and smiling at them.

Shaak Ti and Aayla were stunned as they watched the unknown Jedi decimate the droids they were fighting in under a minute before deactivating his lightsabers and turning to them asking if they were all right before lowering his hood revealing his features. He had sun-blonde spiky hair that went down to mid-neck, blue eyes, and what appear to be whisker marks on his cheeks with 3 on each cheek.

Aayla blushes a little at his handsomeness before she shakes it off and hears Shaak Ti answer him "Yes thank you for the assistance, however I must ask who are you?" Shaak Ti asks curious to who the blonde man before them is.

Naruto chuckles a little "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki" he says with a bow before smiling and looking at Shaak Ti "And it's good to see you again Mother" he says causing Shaak Ti's eyes to widen and Aayla's jaw to hit the deck floor and Naruto to chuckle a little.

Shakk Ti recovers from her surprise at the now named Naruto's statement before narrowing her eyes and igniting her lighstaber before pointing it at Naruto "I think you are mistaken young man I don't have a son and there is no record of a Master Naruto Uzumaki in the Jedi archives" she says suspicious of who this man is.

Naruto chuckles "Well your right about there being no record of me in the Jedi archives because I won't be born for around 20 years or so" he says before chuckling slightly at the expressions on Aayla and Shaak Ti's faces before turning deadly serious startling them slightly "Now I will explain everything soon but first we must go to the Jedi Temple and meet with the Council because the information I have will determine the fate of not only the entire Jedi Order but also the Republic itself" he says shocking them.

Shaak Ti uses the force to sense if he is lying and detects no lies causing her eyes to widen slightly before turning serious "Very well once this battle is over we will head to Coruscant and meet with the Council" she says getting a nod from Naruto.

Aayla turns to Shaak Ti "But Master Shaak Ti he could be trying to deceive us" she says trying to talk reason into the Jedi Mater.

Shaak Ti shakes her head "No he is telling the truth I used the force to tell if he was lieing and dected no lies in his words" she says shocking Aayla.

Naruto pulls out a comlink "Galen what's the status of the battle" he says wondering how the battle was progressing.

On board the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_Galen was giving orders to the crew when he hears his comlink and gets Naruto's message before he pulls it out "It's just about over Naruto there is only one Separatist frigate ship left and a handle of Vulture droids and they just retreated, its estimated that we lost 15 V-19's and a dozen bombers, so are losses are pretty minimal" he responds pleased with so few losses.

Naruto smiles as he hears Galen give his report "Got it, have our forces return to the ship and prep th ship to head to Coruscant, I have made contact with the Jedi onboard this ship and we will be heading to Coruscant to meet with the Jedi Council" he says getting a roger from Galen before putting his comlink away. Naruto turns to Shaak Ti and Aayla "Now how about you two introduce me to the other two Jedi onboard before we head to Coruscant" he says with a smile getting nods from Shaak Ti and Aayla as the three of them head to the command bridge.

When the group reaches the bridge they see Luminara and Bariss waiting for them and upon seeing Naruto both Luminara and Bariss go on guard. Shaak Ti raises her hand to calm them "At ease this is Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki and he has some vital information that needs to be delivered to the Jedi Council immediately so will be heading to Corucscant immediately" she says causing them to lower their guards slightly.

Luminara stares at Naruto "I don't recall you being mentioned anywhere in the Jedi Archives Master Naruto Uzumaki" she says a little suspicious of Naruto.

Shaak Ti shakes her head "Master Luminara everything will be explained when we reach the Jedi Temple" she says getting a nod from Luminara before Shaak Ti turns to a officer "Admiral Heron set a course for Coruscant" she says getting a nod from the now named Admiral Heron before they make the jump to light-speed with the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_following right behind them.

A week had passed since Naruto and the others had entered hyper-space on their way to Coruscant to meet with the Jedi Council and a fair amount had happened in that time. After Shaak Ti had contacted the Jedi Council and informed them of the situation they immediately agreed and were waiting for them. Naruto had spent the week talking with Aayla and Bariss getting to know them while occasionally sparring with them and enjoyed spending time with them especially Aayla. Now after a week in hyper-space the republic ship they were on which Naruto had found out was named the _**"Resolve" **_exited hyper-space and was currently in orbit above Coruscant with the _**"Kyuubi no Kitsune" **_next to it.

Naruto was in the hangar getting on board a gunship with Aayla, Bariss, Shaak Ti, Luminara, and Galen who had taken a shuttle over to the _**"Resolve" **_and smiled at Galen "You ready to meet the big wigs Galen" he asks getting a smirk from Galen and a chuckle from Aayla and Bariss before the gunship lifts off and heads down to the Jedi Temple.

The gunship lands in one of the Jedi Temples hangars and its occupants disembark and head to the Council room. Naruto and Galen marvel at the beauty of the Temple as they are lead to council chambers. When they reach the council chambers they enter giving Naruto and Galen their first look at the Jedi Council and recognize some of them from holograms Darth Vader showed them. They recognize Jedi Masters Plo Kloon, Ki Adi Mundi, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and finally Grand Master Yoda.

After entering the council chambers Naruto and the others bow before Shaak Ti and Luminara step forward and Shaak Ti announces them "Masters Shaak Ti and Luminara along with Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, Padawan Bariss Offee returning to give their report" she says getting nods from the other masters before she and Luminara take their seats.

Naruto and Galen step forward and bows "Greetings Masters; I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki and this is Jedi Knight Galen Merrick" he says introducing himself and Galen, causing a few of the masters eyes to widen. Naruto looks at the masters "I come bearing information that is vital to the survival of the Jedi Order and the Republic itself" he says causing nearly every master except for Yoda, Shaak Ti, and Luminara's eyes to widen.

Yoda looks at Naruto for a minute before speaking "Much to your story I sense there is" he says getting a nod from Naruto "Tell us your story you will" he says getting nods from the other masters.

Naruto nods "Galen and I come from 24 years in the future" he says shocking the masters "In our time we along with the Rebel Alliance had just freed the Galaxy from the grip of the Imperial Empire when we along with one of our fellow Jedi received a visit from the Force ghosts of our respective masters" he says shocking many of them.

Naruto is about to continue when Master Plo Koon interrupts "Pardon my Master Uzumaki what do you mean by the Imperial Empire?" he asks getting nods from his fellow Jedi.

Naruto smiles "Please just call me Naruto I have never been one for formalities and stuffy titles" he says getting a few chuckles from some of the masters including Yoda, Obi-Wan, Ki Adi Mundi, and Plo Koon himself. Naruto takes a deep breath "What I mean by the Imperial Empire is that in the future near the end of the Clone Wars the Republic falls and becomes the Imperial Empire" he says shocking everyone.

One of the more prudish council members snaps "Impossible the Republic can't fall and even if it were close too falling the Jedi would prevent it" he says angrily not believing what he is hearing.

Naruto just shakes his head "No it does fall and the Jedi were powerless to stop it because they were nearly wiped out in a mass genocide" he says shocking all of the council members who are speechless at hearing this. Naruto sighs "The reason behind the fall of the Jedi can be pinpointed to 3 key points" he says solemnly.

Naruto look at the council members with determination "The first is none other than the one person behind this entire war Darth Sidious, he is the one who not only set the entire war in motion but is one the biggest if not THE biggest reason why the Jedi and the Republic fell" he says causing some of the masters eyes to widen hearing this "He set his plan in motion decades before the Clone Wars even began and orchestrated everything so that when all was said and done he took the seat as Emperor of the Galactic Empire" he says shocking the council once again.

Naruto takes another deep breath "The second reason is due to one of our own betraying us and joining Darth Sidious" he says once again shocking everyone "I will not reveal the identity of the Jedi in question due to the fact that if he were to persecuted it would alter the fabric of time and possibly make the future even worse than it has become" he says getting nods from a few of the masters like Yoda and Obi-Wan "However he is not entirely at fault for his actions due to him being slowly manipulated by Darth Sidious for over a decade prior to his joining him" he says getting nods from a few of the masters once again.

Naruto taks on a saddened expression "After the Jedi in question was seduced to join the Dark Side by Darth Sidious he lead an attack on the Jedi Temple itself and slaughtered everyone inside except for maybe a few dozen who managed to escape" he says shocking the council "As this was happening Jedi across the Galaxy were being killed most of them caught by surprise at the attack which lead to nearly all of them dying" he says saddened.

Naruto looks at the masters and they can see the pain and sadness in his eyes "When all was said and done only a few hundred Jedi were left alive in the entire galaxy" he says causing many of the masters eyes to widen at the horror of what Naruto just said "I am not sure who exactly survived but I do know that out of everyone in this room the only ones who were confirmed to have survived the initial attack were Masters Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Luminara, and Grand Master Yoda" he says shocking everyone whose name wasn't called.

Naruto takes a sadden look "After the attack the Jedi went into hiding biding their time for the right time to strike, however as the years passed many of the remaining Jedi were hunted down and killed" Naruto says before turning to look at Luminara "You were one of those that were killed Master Luminara" he says shocking her.

Narut sighs "It was a few years after fall of the Republic and the Jedi went into hiding when my part in the story begins" he says getting their undivided attention "I was 5 years old and had just received word that my parents had died when their starship had a catastrophic engine failure and exploded killing them, and ran away from home and into the forest on my home world where I came across someone who would change my life forever" he says with a small smile.

Naruto looks at Shaak Ti and smiles "I found Master Shaak Ti in the wounds wounded from a blaster bolt and after applying first aid we got to talking and she told me her story and about the fall of the Jedi and republic" he says causing a few of the masters to look at Shaak Ti whose eyes had widened "As we talked she took a sample of my blood and discovered that I have an incredibly high count of midiclorians around 25,000 I think" he said shocking everyone before pulling out a sample of his blood and handing it to master Yoda who quickly ran it and found him to be telling the truth.

Naruto smiles slightly "After we found this out she took me as a Padawan and trained me in the ways of the force for the next 8 years" he says before the smile on his face drops and his eyes take on a broken look "Then one day we were discovered by some pirates who reported our position to the Empire who then sent a squad of Sith Inquisitors along with Darth Vader who was the one to betray the Jedi and join Darth Sidious to kill us" he says.

The masters notice a few tears come to Naruto's eyes before he wipes them "We were caught by surprise and managed to kill the Inquisitors however Master Shaak Ti was fatally wounded and died in my arms" he says causing many of the masters to lower their heads "It was at that point that I felt my world crashing down around for the second time; the first time was when my parents died and the second was when my Master who I came to view as a second mother died" he says getting a gasp from Shaak Ti.

Naruto sighs "I felt so angry and was filled with so much hate that I nearly gave into the Dark Side but it was upon remembering what my Master stood for and the bond we shared that saved me from falling" he says shocking the council "Darth Vader who up until this point was just standing there watching me sensed the incredible power within me and my ability to not succumb to the Dark Side asked me to become his apprentice and learn the ways of the Dark Side so that I could wield both sides of the force in harmony and balance" he says getting gasps from the council.

Naruto sighs once again "Of course I refused but it was when he told me the reason why he wanted me to be his apprentice that I thought about it" he says getting a few narrowed eyes from the council "He told me that he regretted his actions and his role in the downfall of the republic and Jedi Order who he saw as his family, and that is why he had spent the last few hears secretly helping the Rebellion so that they could bring down the Empire and return it to the Republic" he says causing a few of the Jedi's eyes to widen.

Naruto looks on "I didn't believe him but it was then that I remembered one of the very first abilities that my Master taught me which was how to tell if a person was lying using the force" he says with a small smile "I used the force and was shocked to find out that he was telling the truth so I agreed to become his apprentice however on the condition that if it ever appeared like I was succumbing to the Dark Side he would strike me down before I fell that way I would die a Jedi like my master" he says with a small smile.

Naruto continues "For the next 5 years I learned the ways of the Sith and how to wield both sides of the force in balance and harmony much like Jedi Master Revan did during the Old Republic. It was also during this time that I met Galen here who like me is immune to succumbing to the Dark Side and was also Darth Vader's secret apprentice and we went on secret missions to help the Rebellion and gaining my forces" he says shocking the council that both he and Galen were able to use both sides of the force in harmony.

Naruto continues "I built my forces up in preparation of helping the Rebellion in the final battle against the empire only to miss the final battle. It was during the final battle that Darth Vader who had recently discovered that he had a son and daughter sacrificed himself to save his son from the Emperor and killed the Emperor redeeming himself by bringing an end to the Empire and bringing back the Republic" he says.

Naruto smiles slightly "It was about a month after the fall of the Empire when the force ghost of Master Shaak Ti appeared before me and informed me that a worm hole that appears every 4000 years had opened up near the edge of the Maw and that said worm hole would all me to go back in time to prevent the downfall of the Republic and Jedi Order" he says shocking the council. Naruto continues his story "After telling me this we expressed our deepest regrets which for me was not being able to tell her that I saw her as more than a master and that I saw her as my mother, while she told me hers was not being able to tell me she came to see me has her son during the years she trained me" he says with a small smile remembering the meeting with the ghost of his master.

The council is shocked to hear this but none more so than Shaak Ti but after thinking about it for a minute she begins to see what her future self saw and smiles as Naruto continues "It was then that I got in contact with Galen and Vader's son Luke who had been visited by the ghosts of Vader and Master Yoda respectively and we decided to go through the worm hole" he says getting nods from the council "However we decided that Luke would stay behind incase this didn't work that way he could rebuild the Jedi Order."

Naruto smiles slightly "2 days later Galen and I met above Coruscant where he boarded my ship the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_and we entered the worm hole before coming out in the middle of a battle between Master Shaak Ti and Luminara, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, and Padawan Bariss Offee's forces against the Separatists and the rest you know" Naruto says finishing his story.

The council sits and digests everything Naruto has just told them before Obi-Wan realizes something "Naruto you said there were 3 key points to the fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order but you have only told us about 2 of them what is the third one?" he asks getting nods from the other council members.

Naruto nods "The last key point has to do with the Jedi Code itself, or to be more precise the forbidding of forming attachments or bonds" he says shocking the council.

The council erupts into an uproar before Yoda flares his force presence silencing them "Silent everyone must be" he says before looking at Naruto "Problem with the code there is?" he asks Naruto.

Naruto nods "Yes it was the forbidding of forming attachments and bonds that was the second biggest reason behind the downfall of the Republic and Jedi" he says getting a nod from Yoda "The Jedi who became Darth Vader broke this code and fell in love before getting married and later his wife getting pregnant" he says shocking the council before he continues "Vader feared the Jedi finding out about his marriage and being exiled from the Jedi Order which had become his home and family, which allowed Darth Sidious to prey on his fears and use the Dark Side of the force to make him have visions of his wife and children dying in childbirth" he says shocking the council.

Naruto takes a breath "It was this that lead to him becoming a Sith when Sidious used the Dark Side of the force to influence him into accidently killing a fellow Jedi who had confronted the Sith Lord and after realizing what he had done that he could no longer return to the Jedi his world shattered and Sidious used this moment to turn him into Darth Vader" he says shocking the council.

Narut sighs "The code is flawed because it is from bonds that we grow stronger, this is because true strength comes from protecting not yourself but those precious to you be they your comrades, friends, or even loved ones" he says with a smile.

Yoda listens to this and thinks for a moment "Right you are" he says surprising the other council members before he continues "Long i have thought on this matter and only now realize the flaw in our way" he says shocking the council even more "The code changed it must be, allow bonds to be formed we shall" he says leaving the council speechless.

Mace Windu is the first to recover from his shock "Surely you must be joking Master Yoda" he says getting a few nods from some of the more prudish council members.

Yoda just chuckles "Joking I am not, thought long on this I have, waiting for proof to it before making decision I have been" he says before looking at Naruto "Proof to it is he" he says gesturing to Naruto "Saved him from succumbing to Dark Side his bond with his master it did" he says getting a nod from Naruto "So changed shall the code be. Allow bonds to be formed and relationships we shall" he says shocking the council.

A few of the council members discuss among themselves for a few minutes before Shaak Ti stand up "I agree with Master Yoda we have become stagnant in our ways and that has allowed our enemies to use them against us" she says getting nods from the majority of the council.

Yoda smiles "This point on allow bonds we shall" he says getting agreements from the majority of the council.

Obi-Wan then realizes something "Naruto you said you gathered forces what are they?" he asks getting a few nods from the other council members.

Naruto smiles "I have one Captiol-Ship and that is the _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_my flagship, it is a old Venator-Class Star Destroyer that I found and patched up. I upgraded and retrofitted it increasing the amount of turrets by nearly 5 times the standard number; I also increased its size allowing more space for fighters, bombers, transports, ground units, and supplies. For my actual units I have 600 Republic Gunships, 150 ARC-170 Starfighters, 75 Y-Wing Bombers, 100 V-19 Torrents, and 10,000 soldiers. I also have 500 Droid Commandos, 200 Droidekas, 100 Magna Guards, 1,000 Droid Starfighters, and 300 ATT's that I have upgraded so that the tanks themselves are droids" he says shocking the council at the veritable army he has at his disposale.

Narut continues "In regard to the droid units and fighters you have no need to fear them attacking you because I have upgraded their software so that they cannot be hacked and only follow my orders you're the orders of those I tell them to follow" he says putting their minds at ease.

Obi-Wan thinks for a minute "With all of your forces what do you plan on doing?" he asks getting nods from the others.

Naruto smiles "I along with Galen wish to ally ourselves not with the Republic as a whole but the Jedi Order" he says getting nods from the council.

Yoda thinks for minute "Agree I do, representatives of the Jedi Order we shall send with you" he says getting a nod from the other council members "Masters Shaak Ti and Unduli we shall ends with you" he says.

Naruto nods "I would also like to request that Master Unduli's apprentice Barriss Offe, and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura join them" he says surprising Aayla and to a lesser extent Barriss.

Yoda thinks for a minute for feeling something in the force coming from Naruto that causes him to mentally chuckle "Agreed accompany you they shall" he says getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto thinks for minute "I would also like to meet with the one known as Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ashoka Tano; during the trip here I spent some time searching the holo-net and came across some of their accomplishments and would like to meet them" he says wanting to meet Anakin and get to know him so it would be easier to steer him away from become Darth Vader.

Yoda thinks again before nodding "Agreed, Mission they have soon, Join them you shall" he says with a smile.

Naruto nods "Thank you masters, now if we are done Galen and I would like to rest as it has been a tiring few weeks" he says hoping to get some sleep.

Yoda nods "Show you to your room Knight Secura shall" he says getting a nod from Naruto before he along with Barriss, Galen and Aayla bow and leave the council chambers.

When they have left Obi-Wan turns to Yoda "Master Yoda what is your opinion on everything that has been revealed her?" he asks curious about what the aged Grand Master thinks.

Yoda thinks for a minute "Dark times ahead there are, Play a big role Naruto shall, Republics last hope he may be" he says getting nods from the other masters before he smiles "However changed the Jedi for the better already he has, bright future he has ahead of him" he says getting some more nods as each of the council members think about Naruto and the changes he will bring.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Attack on Malevolence

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Well here is chapter 3 of Naruto the Republics Last Hope but first I would like to say Thank You to everyone who viewed, followed, fav, and reviewed last chapter. Speaking of reviews how about I answer some.**

**Avidnarutofan: Thank you for another review, In regards to Yoda understanding and changing the code it is due to him being almost 900 years old and he has a long time to reflect on things as well as think about things and after hearing Naruto's story he realizes that if the Jedi stay the way they are then they are doomed to fall at some point due to being stagnant in their ways which will allow their enemies to play on their weaknesses like Naruto pointed out.**

**As for the Jedi having a private army they don't Naruto can technically be classified as a Mercenary **

**Hanmac: Yes there will be some more Naruto x Aayla romance/relationship building soon likely in this chapter if it plays out how I have it planned, In regards to Bariss over Luminara; Luminara was one of the requested pairings in the challenge so she must be in, however I may be able to work Bariss in but no promises.**

**DragonPony022: Always nice to hear from you, Yes Ahsoka will be joining the harem but remember she isn't that much younger than Naruto because he is 18 while I think she is either 15 or 16 at this point in the clone wars.**

**RevanofSithLord: Yes I think so too but I had completely forgotten that Kit Fisto was on the Jedi Council at the time.**

**Mundanebeast: Yes and there is a reason why he didn't reveal Sidious's identity which will be revealed in time.**

**Zues501: Once again thank you**

**Cf96: I am using the traditional Stormtrooper design from episodes 4-6 but they will have the color schemes of the clones from the clone wars series, basically some troopers will give their armor a personal flair, and no Proxy isn't with them.**

**Haywireseagull: First off hilarious name, now in regards to the Name of Naruto's ship it was one of the guidelines in the Challenge so I had to name it that.**

**Now as for everyone else who reviewed Thank You. It was also brought to my attention that I made a mistake with the time setting last chapter regarding when Naruto was born, he was born 6 years after the fall of the Republic and the Rise of the Empire. Naruto's Harem so far: Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka Tano, ?, ? *The last two I will keep secret for now however I may had one more if I can figure out a way to add her, but I decided to reveal the two besides Aayla due to so many people guessing right.**

It had been a week since Naruto and Galen's meeting with the Jedi council and quite a bit had happened. The day after the meeting with the Jedi council Master Yoda had made an announcement to the entire Jedi Order in regards to the changes of the Jedi Code and that Jedi were now allowed to form bonds and be in relationships, and when asked why he merely responded with "Stagnant we have become, exploit this our enemies can". This resulted in a variety of responses from the Jedi; many were happy with the change because they saw the benefit of the change, some were neutral to it and merely went on with their business, and a few of the more prudish Jedi protested it but upon realizing that they were the minority stopped their protests.

Naruto spent a few days talking and training with Aayla and enjoyed being around her and telling her about some of his adventures; he also spent some time sparring with Bariss. Naruto also spent some time talking with Shaak Ti and telling her about when he was her padawan and some of funny things that happened during their time together like the time he was practicing use the force to lift things and ended up lifting a large column of water from a nearby pond, before losing his concentration and it landing on Shaak Ti soaking her causing him to laugh before she **Force Pushed **him into said pond.

Naruto was currently walking towards the Jedi Council room where he was to meet Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano where they would be assigned a mission together. As he reached the door to the council chambers he remembered his meeting with Master Yoda yesterday.

***Flashback to day before***

Naruto was standing in Master Yoda's personal meditation chambers after requesting a private meet with him to. Naruto looks to Yoda "Master Yoda thank you for meeting me in private" he says getting a nod from Yoda before he continues "I know the identity of Darth Sidious however I felt it was best to only tell you at this time, that way we can begin planning for when we eventually confront him" he says to the aged Grand master.

Yoda looks at Naruto for a minute thinking "Wise choice you have made, let him know we are onto him we cannot" he says knowing that if the Sith Lord found out that the Jedi knew who he was then he would likely accelerate his plans or act in a way they couldn't predict.

Naruto nods "That is correct Master" he says before he narrows his eyes "Darth Sidious is Supreme Chancilor Palpatine" he says causing the Grand Master's eyes to widen slightly. Naruto sees Yoda's reaction and nods his head.

Yoda stares at Naruto for a minute processing everything he was just told "Between us this must stay, Until time is right" he says getting a nod from Naruto "Tread carefully we must or repeat history will" the aged Grand master says narrowing his eyes slightly and getting a nod from Naruto.

***End Flashback***

Naruto walks through the doors and enters the Jedi council room and bows to the council before noticing two people standing off to the side before noticing that they are Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin Skywalker is a Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes, over his right eye is a small scar. He is wearing the standard Jedi robes and boots however they are a combination of black and brown, clipped to his belt is his lightsaber.

Ahsoka Tano is a 16 year old mocha-skinned Togruta female with blue eyes and white markings on her forehead. Like Shaak Ti who is also a Togruta she has head-tails similar to a Twi'lekk however instead of coming out the back of the head like a Twi'lekk's they frame her face and rest over her shoulders. She is wearing a brown tube-top similar to the one that Aayla Secura wears; that stains against her Mid-C cup breasts and shows of her toned stomach. Ahsoka is also wearing a brown miniskirt that barely covers her curvaceous backside, a pair of white stockings that are pulled up to just below where her miniskirt ends, and finally clipped to her belt are her two lightsabers with one being a little smaller than the other.

Naruto looks to the Jedi council and smiles "Greetings Masters you called for me?" he asks already having an idea of why he was called considering that Anakin and Ahsoka were there.

Obi-Wan nods "Yes Naruto allow me to introduce my old padawan Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano, they will be joining you for your mission" he says gesturing to Anakin and Ahsoka.

Naruto turns to Anakin and shakes hands with him "It's nice to meet you Anakin Skywalker, I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki" he says before turning to Ahsoka and smiling which causes her to blush slightly "Hello Ahsoka Tano I have heard much about you and how skilled you are" he says causing her to bluch a little more.

Anakin nods to Naruto "It's nice to meet you too Master Uzumaki I look forward to working with you" he says a little curious about Naruto.

Naruto chuckles "Please just call me Naruto; I have never been one for all that stuffiness about titles and what not" he says getting a few chuckles from some of the Council and Anakin who nods before they turn back to the Council.

Obi-Wan clears his throat "Now we have receive reports of a new ship that the Separatists have built that has the ability to disable our ships with one attack leaving them wide open to be destroyed" he says causing Naruto's eyes to narrow at the prospect. Obi-Wan keys a button on his chair and a hologram of a huge ship about half the size of the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **with two large disk like structures on either side of it appears; "This is the ship in question it is called the Malevolence" he says gesturing to the hologram.

Shaak Ti continues from where Obi-Wan left off "Master Plo Koon was the one to bring us this data after his ship along with two others were attacked and destroyed" she says causing Ahsoka's eyes to widen in fear that her former master was hurt or worse. Shaak Ti sees this and decides to put the younger Togruta's fears to rest "Master Plo Koon was able to escape and was rescued before he delivered the data to us" she says seeing Ahsoka let out a sigh of relief "However judging from the ships course it is likely headed for one of our medical stations where over 60,000 injured clones are currently being treated, it is also rumored that General Grevious himself is in command of the ship" she says.

Naruto's eyes narrow hearing this as he can't stand when enemies attack the injured who can't even fight back "I take it our mission is to intercept and either incapacitate or destroy the ship before it attacks the medical station" he says having an idea of what the mission objective is.

Shaak Ti nods "Yes the three of you along with a small fleet will intercept the ship and either incapacitate it and call for reinforcements to help finish it off, or if possible destroy it" she say getting nods from Naruto, Anakin and Ahsoka as they bow to the council before heading to the hangar and board a transport to Anakin's Venator the **"Resolute".**

Onboard the **"Resolute" **Anakin, Ahsoka, and Naruto reach the command bridge where they find the officer of the ship waiting for them. Anakin walks forward and smiles "Adimral Yularen it's good to see you again" he says happy to see the commander of the ship.

Admiral Yularen smiles "Master Skywalker it's good to see you again too; I take it we have a mission" he asks happy to see the Jedi.

Anakin nods "Yes we are tasked with the destruction of that new ship the Separatists have called the Malevolence that has been taking out our ships" he says getting a nod from the admiral; "The ship is on its way to attack a medical station and we are to prevent from getting there" he says activating a hologram of the ships course to the medical station.

Naruto looks at the hologram and narrows his eyes "Due to all the stars and it can only navigate one course, however it has a head start meaning if we follow its course we won't make it on time" he says getting a series of nods before he gestures to a nebula off to the side of the Malevolence's course "If we were to take a squad of bombers through this nebula we could get to the medical station a little while before the Malevolence drops out of hyper-space and launch an ambush it and either destroy the bridge or the weapon that disables our ships, afterwards our fleet will drop out of hyperspace and cut the Malevolence's escape off before destroying it" he says getting a nod from those gathered.

Anakin thinks the plan over for a minute "It is a sound plan; Ahsoka and I will lead the squad of bombers" he says getting a nod from everyone.

Naruto thinks for a minute "I will join you to provide fighter support while my ship the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **joins our fleet for the ambush" he says getting a nod from Anakin before they head to the hangar to get in their bombers or in Naruto's case his fighter. As they were walking Naruto pulls out a comlink to contact Aayla who was onboard the **Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

On board the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **Aayla was standing on the command bridge waiting to hear from Naruto about their mission when she hears her comlink beep and notices it's Naruto trying to get in contact with her before answering it "I'm here Naruto what's the situation" she asks.

Naruto smiles "Were about to head out to intercept the Malevolence and I need you to link up with the **"Resolute"**" he says relaying the plan to Aayla "You have command of the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **until I return" Naruto finishes with a smile while chuckling as he pictures Aayla's face.

Aayla was speechless after Naruto told her she was in command of the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **because it was his personal ship and he was trusting her with it after only knowing her a little over two weeks. She snaps out of her stupor "Okay Naruto stay safe out there" she says hoping he would be okay because even though she had only known him a little while she had come to care for him and being around him made her feel safe and warm.

Naruto smiled "All right Aayla see you soon" he says before turning off his comlink as he reaches the hangar with Anakin and Ahsoka. Naruto and his fellow Jedi walk over to the squad of clones that will be their fellow pilots for the assault; who all snap to attention when they see them approaching.

Anakin stops walking and stands in front of the group of clones "Okay shadow squad we got ourselves a mission to take out the Sep's new toy" he says as a pulls up a hologram of the Malevolence "This is our target the Malevolence which is currently on its way to attack a medical station that has 60,000 of your brothers on it" he says causing a few of the clones to curse. Anakin nods his head and switches the hologram to show the Malevolence's current course "Will be piloting our bombers through this nebula and come out in front of the Seps and proceed to attack either the bridge where General Grievous is rumored to be, or we target the Ion Cannon which will prevent the ship from disabling our forces" he explains.

The clones nod as Anakin continue to explain the plan of attack "After we take out one of the two targets our reinforcements will arrive and proceed to destroy the enemy" he says getting another series of nods from the clones. Anakin nods seeing they understand the plan before gesturing to Naruto "This is Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki and he will be providing fighter support for the mission" he says as the clones look to Naruto who nods and waves at them.

The clones salute Naruto causing him to chuckle "At ease and please don't salute I am not a stickler about things like that, and I consider all of my comrades family" he says surprising the clones by what he just said. Naruto turns to Anakin "We should probably wrap this up and get going" he says getting a nod from Anakin who dismisses the clones as they each go to their bombers.

Ahsoka turns to Anakin "So which one is mine?" she asks wondering which bomber she will be piloting.

Anakin chuckles "You will be with me as my gunner" he says surprising Ahsoka.

Ahsoka is about to protest his decision when Naruto cuts her off "Ahsoka he is not doing this because he doesn't think you're ready" he says causing Ahsoka to look at him "He is doing it because he trusts you to watch his back out there" he says causing her eyes to widen as she turns to Anakin who nods.

Naruto walks over to Ahsoka and pats her head "Don't worry Ahsoka your time to lead will come soon so be patient and try to prepare yourself mentally for when it does because the decisions you make while leading determines if your comrades will live or die and it is a heavy burden" he says with a small smile as he sees realization in her eyes "Besides even though we have only known each other a short time, I can tell that when it is your time to lead I am positive you will be a great leader" he says causing her to blush slightly.

Naruto turns to Anakin "So where is my fighter located" he asks getting a smirk from Anakin who leads him to a Delta 7-Interceptor that is painted orange with black swirls that look similar to a whirlpool or a maelstrom causing him to chuckle; and a red and blue R4 astromech buckled into the astromech slot.

Anakin chuckles seeing his expression "I thought you would find it funny" he says getting another chuckle from Naruto before continuing "After we were given the mission I had Ahsoka send a message for one of the spare Delta 7's to be brought aboard for you to use and have it painted, however I didn't know she had ordered it to painted like this" he says before both turn to look at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka rubs the back of her neck while chuckling sheepishly "Well I overheard you say that your favorite color was orange, and your name can be translated to Maelstrom so I had it painted this way; do you like it?" she asks hoping he does and that she wasn't in trouble.

Narut chuckles and walks over to Ahsoka before leaning down and kissing her forehead which causes her to blush severly "I love it thank you Ahsoka" he says causing her to sputter and Anakin to burst out laughing at his padawans current state before she glares at him and uses the force to lift a wrench off the ground and hit him in the stomach with it knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto and Ahsoka laugh seeing Anakin try and regain his breath and after he does they each go to their ships. Naruto climbs into the cockpit of his ship and gets situated before turning to his astromech "So were partners now" he says getting a series of beeps in reply. Naruto smiles "So you got a name little buddy?" he asks wondering if he has been given a nickname yet. R4 makes a series of beeps that Naruto realizes is him say no which causes him to smile "Hmm since you don't have a name how about I call you Gama" he asks getting a series of beeps that equates to the little droid saying "Okay". Naruto smiles hearing this and notices the bombers taking off and starts up his Delta 7 and following them out of the hangar before he links up with his Delta 7's hyper-drive ring.

Anakin in the lead bomber looks back to see the rest of the squad and Naruto behind him "Shadow Squadron tighten up formation and sound off" he says and one by one they sound off with the clones nicknamed Matchstick, Broadside, and Tag calling in as Shadows 2-4.

One by one the clones sound off with Hotshot and Jess rounding out Shadow Squad as Shadows 11 and 12 and Naruto keys his comms "Fighter Support ready" Naruto checks in before he hears Admiral Yularen give them the go ahead to make the jump to hyperspace; and after everyone gives their systems one final safety check the make the jump to light speed.

**(On Board the Malevolence)**

On board the command bridge of the Separatists newest ship the Malevolence battle droids were going about their duty performing various tasks as General Grievous stands behind them menacingly watching as the Malevolence destroys another group of Republic ships as a hologram appears in front of him.

The hologram is of Count Dooku also known as Darth Tyranus. Dooku looks at Grievous "I see our newest weapon is proving to be quite effective" the count says.

Grievous coughs a little before answering "Yes it makes killing the Republic dogs almost too easy" he says with confidence at how easy it is to destroy the Republics ships. A battle droid then says how he can't seem to hit anything resulting in Grievous back handing the droids head off causing it to fall out of its chair before a new droid takes its place.

Dooku sees this and scowls slightly "Those battle droids are expensive Grievous. The Jedi don't treat their clones that way" he reprimands.

Grievous coughs a little before scoffing "The care the Jedi show for their clones is what makes them weak" he says with venom at how the Jedi treat their clone troopers.

Dooku nods "A weakness we will exploit" he says before pulling out a holodisk that shows a medical station "This is the Republic's secret Outer Rim medical station and it is currently unprotected and treating at least 60,000 clones so we will do the humane thing and put the clones out of their misery. Once the medical station is destroyed the Jedi will have nowhere to send their wounded clones which will result in them dyeing" the count says with a small evil smile.

Grievous gives the hologram of Dooku a small bow "It will be my pleasure my lord" the droid general says as the hologram of the count disappears. Grievous turns to the droid at the navigation controls "Set a course for the Ryndellia System" he says before the droid sets the coordinates and the Malevolence enters hyperspace.

**(Back with Naruto and the Strike Force)**

Naruto, Anakin, Ahsoka and the rest of the bomber squadron exit hyperspace and come out in front of a giant orange nebula. Anakin cracks his neck to get some kinks out from the trip through hyperspace before signaling the squadron "All right all we have to do is navigate the nebula and we will get to the medical station before Grievous" he says getting a series of rogers from the squadron before they head into the Nebula.

Naruto chuckles at their eagerness "Remember to be careful and stay alert though; a nebula can be unpredictable and we will have to navigate by keeping an eye on the person in front of you due to the nebula jamming our sensors and being thick" he says warning them of the dangers associated with a nebula before the group enters the it.

As the group fly through the nebula Ahsoka keeps checking the sensors when she realizes something "Naruto how do you know about this shortcut?" she asks wondering how he knew about it.

Naruto chuckles "It's an old smugglers route that I along with Galen used to use quite a bit before we met Master Shaak Ti and the others" he says chuckling at some of the memories of when he and Galen would use the route to smuggle supplies to the Rebellion.

Anakin thinks for a minute "I feel like I should know this route but I can't quite place my finger on it, what's the name of it?" he asks trying to remember why the nebula seems so familiar.

Naruto smiles "It's called the Balmorra Run" he answers back through the comms.

Anakin's eyes widen "Wait you mean it's _THAT _route oh force me" he says finally realizing why the run seemed so familiar.

Ahsoka hears the nervousness in her masters voice "Why what's so special about the Balmorra Run" she asks wondering why it's such a big deal.

Naruto chuckles "The Balmorra Run is the nesting ground to the Giant Neebray" he says before Ahsoka asks what those are "Giant Neebray can basically be described as giant space whales that eat the gases from the nebula" he says answering the teenage Togrutas question.

Ahsoka listens to Naruto's explanation before she notices something on the scanners "Master I am picking up something big on the scanners and it's not alone" she says worried about what it could be.

Anakin hearing this immediately tells the squadron to form up on him single file as Giant Neebray appear all around them. Naruto seeing this chuckle sheepishly "I may have forgotten that Giant Neebray are currently in their mating season" he says gaining sweat drops from everyone as they begin weaving in and out of the Neebray.

As they are evading the Neebray Matchstick clips one of the whiskers on a Neebray with one of his engines causing it to flare and spark before he gains control of it and rejoins the squadron. Naruto seeing this narrows his eyes and notices the engine sparking slightly "Shadow Two fall back to in front of me your engine is sparking slightly and its better safe than sorry" he says before Matchstick falls back to in front of him and the squadron exits the nebula.

The squadron exits the nebula to see medical station in the distance when Ahsoka notices something on the scanners again "Something is coming out of hyperspace and its BIG" she says right as the Malevolence drops out of hyperspace right in front of them and they begin their run.

**(Malevolence Bridge)**

Grievous was standing on the bridge watching as the Malevolence drops out of hyperspace right in front of the medical station when a droid looks over to him "General there is a squadron of Republic bombers behind us and they are on a bombing run" the droid says.

Grievous growls "Turn the ship to the side and launch fighters while powering up the Ion weapon" he says as the droid nods and sends out fighters while other droids power up the Ion cannon.

**(Back to Naruto and the others)**

Naruto and the others were on approach to the Malevolence when he spots fighters "Heads up we got fighters incoming" he says bore the squadron passes through the incoming fighters firing all the way and taking a few of the fighters out. As they pass the fighters Naruto sees the Malevolence fire its Ion weapon sending a large purple disk of Ion energy at them "Shit everyone climb make for the edge of the disk" he says before he pulls his fighter into a steep climb behind the rest of the squadron.

As the squadron climbs to avoid the attack Matchsticks engine sparks before cutting out leaving him in the path of the attack as the rest of the along with the droid starfighters who got caught in the attack. Naruto and the rest of the squadron climb over the top of the disk of Ion energy and contacts Matchstick "Matchstick you okay?" he asks the clone.

Inside his cockpit Matchstick shakes of the aftereffects of the Ion shock and key his comms which are surprisingly working "Yeah I'm okay my bombers out of commission though so I will need a pick up when you guys are done" he says after checking to see if his bomber would still function.

Naruto sighs in relief "Hang tight we will be back to pick you soon" he says glad that Matchstick is okay and shaking the feeling that it could have been a lot worse if he didn't have Matchstick fall back to in front of him.

Anakin leads the squadron up the length of the Malevolence towards the bridge dodging laser fire from the Malevolence's gun towers "Stay on target everyone we are nearly to the bridge" he says as two Shadows get shot down and he avoids laser fire.

Ahsoka sees another bomber get shot down "Master we need a new plan" she says before watching another bomber get hit and explode in a fiery ball "Everyone is getting shot down" she says trying to talk sense into her master before the entire squadron is lost.

Naruto hears this and watches as yet another bomber gets hit before spiraling into one of the gun turrets and exploding "She is right Anakin at this right even if we make it to the bridge we won't have enough firepower to destroy it; we need to go for the Ion weapon" he says watching as another bomber gets hit and exploding as he dodges the explosion and shrapnel pings of his canopy.

Anakin thinks it over for a minute "All right everyone go for the left Ion weapon" he says breaking off his run on the bridge and firing his proton torpedoes at the connectors for the Ion weapon along with the rest of Shadow squadron while Narut shoots it with his fighters laser cannons causing it to explode after they pass right as it is about to fire sending a wave of Ion energy through the Malevolence causing numerous explosions as it limps away.

Naruto sees this and smiles as a group of Republic Venators along with the **Kyuubi no Kitsune** drop out of hyperspace. Naruto smiles and keys his comms "Glad to see you made it to the party Aayla" he says.

On board the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **Aayla smiles hearing Naruto's voice "Glad to be here from you, I see you saved some fun for the rest of us" she says glad that he is safe before ordering the ships to fire on the Malevolence as tries to limp away.

Naruto smiles "Well you know me I am very generous" he says chuckling "Also can you send a transport to tow one of our bombers back" he says thinking of Matchstick who is still stuck in his bomber.

Aayla smiles "Sure thing Naruto now how about you and the rest of the squadron come aboard and relax while we take out the giant tin can" she says.

Naruto chuckles "Sure thing" he says before keying the comms to the squadrons channel "All right everyone we are landing on the **Kyuubi no Kitsune** my personal flagship for some rest and relaxtion, by the way first round is on me" he says getting a cheer from the clones as they land in the hangar.

After landing in the hangar and leading the clones to the bar Naruto gives Anakin and Ahsoka a tour of the ship and by the time they reach the bridge Ahsoka and Anakin have their jaws on the ground at how big the ship is and his forces. Naruto leads them to the bridge where Aayla is waiting for them and smiling "I see he gave you to the tour" she says getting nods from Anakin and Ahsoka "My expression was the same as yours" she says giggling while Naruto laughs.

Anakin snaps out of his stupor and turns to Naruto "How did you get your hands on this ship because there is no way the Republic gave it to you" he says getting a nod from Ahsoka.

Naruto smiles "Would you believe me if I said I was from 24 years in the future" he says chuckling as he sees Ahsoka and Anakin's jaws hit the ground once again "I will explain everything after were done here" he says getting nods from them before his eyes narrow "Something is coming that shouldn't be here" he says.

Suddenly one of the officers speaks up "Sir a ship is dropping out of hyperspace" he says getting everyone's attention "It's a Nubian diplomatic starship" the officer says.

Anakin's eyes widen realizing who it is and rushes over to the comms when he hears the pilot of the ship call a distress call saying they are caught in a tractor beam and being pulled aboard the Malevolence. Anakin turns on the comms "Padme is that you?" he asks wondering why she is out here.

Onboard the Nubian starship is senator Padme Amedalia and her protocol droid C-3PO are trying to break out of the tractor beam when she hears Anakin over the comms "Anakin is that you?" she asks before shaking her head "Doesn't matter keep up the attack I won't be a political prisoner" she says before her ship is pulled into the Malevolence's hangar cutting the transmission off.

Back on the **Kyuubi no Kitsune **Anakin listens as the transmission cuts out and slams his fist; "Order all ships to stop firing" Naruto says getting a nod from one of the bridge officers before all the Republics ships stop firing. Naruto turns to look at Anakin "C'mon Anakin we got a little lady to save" he says with a smirk causing Anakin to smile. Naruto turns to Aayla "You have command of the ship again Aayla, once we get the Senator and are clear open fire and reduce that ship to scrap" he says getting a nod from her before he heads to a transport followed by Anakin and Ahsoka; they had a senator to save.

**End Chapter 3**


End file.
